carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Punishment
Punishment is a 2001 Brunanter action film, directed and written by Abe Costello. Starring Michelle Mathers as Trixie North and Mano Arteche as Bulletproof Tony, it follows the two characters trying to avenge the death of North's parents. The film is noted for its stylish direction and its homages to Herbert S. Hosen films, Japanese chanbara films, and other exploitation movies. Despite receiving mixed to negative critics, the film was a moderate box office success. It has gained a significant cult following and Costello has announced that a sequel will be released in 2014. Plot Trixie North (Michelle Mathers) is a young teacher of kendo. She grew up in an orphanage, as her parents died in a car accident when she was 5 years old. One night, after returning from her class, she meets a mysterious man (Abe Costello), who introduces himself simply as Agonistes''It is a Greek word, meaning “the struggler” or “the combatant” The man reveals to North that her parents were undercover police officers and were actually killed by a dangerous mobster, known as Mr. Stillo (Jan Soomer-Delsen). Trixie decides to avenge her parents' murder and thus starts questioning about Mr. Stillo. A member of Mr. Stillo's gang tries to kill her, but a gigantic bouncer called ''Bulletproof Tony (Mano Arteche) punches him to death. Trixie and Tony escape amid gunfire and drive to Tony's house. Trixie then explains everything to Tony, who offers her coffee with a sleeping pill, so she can rest. The next morning, Trixie discovers that Tony hostages a hitman named Rex (Mike Bernero), sent by Mr. Stillo during the night. Rex reveals where they can find Mr. Stillo and then is handed over to the police. Early in the afternoon, Trixie takes her precious katana from her home and together with Tony arrive at Mr. Stillo's brothel. They are confronted by Vinnie Barlow (Gregory Hume), Mr. Stillo's second in command, and 20 gang members. Together they manage to kill them all, Trixie with her katana, Tony with his S&W Model 29 and his bare knuckles. Tony shots Barlow in the head with his last bullet, killing him instantly. Trixie and Tony search the building enter Barlow's office, only to find that he's holding them at gunpoint. After a short conversation, Tony runs towards Mr. Stillo, who shoots him repeatedly. Coming behind from Tony, Trixie cuts Mr. Stillo's right hand and then decapitates him. She then bursts into tears, as Tony dies in her hands and the police arrives. Cast * Michelle Mathers as Trixie North * Mano Arteche as Bulletproof Tony * Jan Soomer-Delsen as Mr. Stillo * Gregory Hume as Vinnie Barlow * Mike Bernero as Rex * Abe Costello as Agonistes Homage as essence Punishment is full of homages to other movies, both Brunanter and foreign. For example, the central heroine shares a name with Susy Williams' character in Milk & Mocha (1973),A film in which Costello participated as assistant director and editor while her surname is a reference to Adrian Coleman's character in The Icy Living Dead (1966). O'Donoghue's character is named after Krug Stillo,Portrayed by David Hess one of the villains in the 1972 horror film The Last House on the Left. The director himself has credited Akira Kurosawa's films as an inspiration for the use of the katana by the heroine. Arteche uses the same revolver as Clint Eastwood in Dirty Harry. Reception The film received mixed to negative reviews. Most of the critics agreed that it is a fast-paced spectacle of a movie, with some stunning action scenes and colourful production design, it is also an empty spectacle. Joris Thiessen found Arteche's performance "unexpectedly good". However, it was among the highest grossing film of 2001 and it has developed an important cult following. References Category:Films Category:Liberal Arts Productions Category:Abe Costello